A device for puncturing comprising a sleeve and a pushbutton placed on the one end of the sleeve, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,420. The second end of the sleeve terminates with a bottom comprising an opening. Inside the sleeve there is a slidably mounted piston, witch at the end closer to the pushbutton is terminated with a pusher, and at end closer to the bottom of the sleeve is terminated with puncturing tip. Inside the sleeve between the end face of the pushbutton and the piston there is placed a driving spring, and between the piston and the bottom of the sleeve there is place a return spring. The piston on the outer circumference has wings resting on inner projection of the sleeve. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,011 discloses a device for puncturing skin of a patient comprising a housing in a form of a sleeve with a closed bottom, which, at the other end, is narrowing and has a small opening. Inside the housing there is a slidably mounted rod, which at the one end is terminated with a slider placed inside the opening of the housing. At the other end rod comprises an elastic arm terminated with a holding tooth, which is resting on the edge of the gap in the housing. Between the rod and the bottom a spring is placed and at the other end of a slider a puncturing insert is mounted.
The European patent specification no 0 694 286 describes a device actuating the lancet for puncturing skin of a patient, with a mechanism for pushing out and drawing in a lancet blade. The device comprises a housing with a gap for pushing out a lancet blade. Mechanism actuating comprises a driving spring placed inside the housing, which after being released is pushing out a lancet blade of the gap of the housing, said lancet blade punctures patient's skin and then draws back into the housing.
Japanese patent specification no 61-36607 describes a device for puncturing of the skin, comprising a driving-triggering tubular unit and an attached magazine with a spring, for inserts terminated with a puncturing tip.